(MinYoon) Geography
by Amaryllis Jung
Summary: BTS Fanfic. MinYoon/YoonMin Couple :D "Jadi Yoongi-hyung, rumus menghitung curah hujan itu seperti ini. Kalau menghitung curah hujam cintaku padamu bagaimana?" BRUSS.. "Jimin, bullshit!" MinYoon/YoonMin here! RnR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

Geography

Cast :

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Rated :

PG-13 / T

Genre :

Friendship, Romance

Disclamer :

Cast bukan milik yang nulis/ngetik ff ini, yang nulis cuman pinjam nama :3

Warning :

Shonen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), bahasa gak baku, EYD gak ada yang bener

.

.

"Jadi Yoongi- _hyung_ , rumus menghitung curah hujan itu seperti ini. Kalau menghitung curah hujan cintaku padamu bagaimana?"

BRUSS..

"Jimin, _bullshit_!"

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin masuk kekelas, lumayan ramai ternyata. _Yeah_... Jimin kembali kesekolah setelah dua minggu libur semester, rasanya dia rindu sekali dengan tempat duduknya. Jimin duduk manis dikursinya, menatap sekeliling kelas, masih sama. Maksudnya temannya masih sama _bullshit_ -nya.

Kenapa begitu? Jadi begini, dia sedang duduk manis sambil menunggu Taehyung. Teman sebangkunya. Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada bola basket melayang kearahnya, kepala Jimin kena, lalu kepala Oh Sehun juga ikut terkena.

 _Double Strike!_

Jimin mengumpat. ' _Sialan..._ '

Menengok kebelakang dan hanya mendapati seorang Kim Jongin nyengir tanpa dosa.

.

" _Hey_ Tae, kau kenapa?" Jimin risih juga melihat Taehyung membuka halaman demi halaman buku dengan kasarnya.

"Diam Park, setelah istirahat ini selesai pasti aku akan ditagih oleh Guru Shin."

Jimin hanya mengangguk paham, Guru Shin ya? Ah... Geografi. Guru yang sukanya menyuruh anak murid kedepan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dan ditulis dipapan. Kalau siap mah enak, kalau enggak siap? Ya siap-siap kalang kabut sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, ada pesan masuk.

From : Princess Min :*

 _Jika pulang nanti tunggu aku, kita pulang bersama._

Jimin nyengir _,_ pesan dari kekasihnya. Saat ingin membalas, ada seseorang dihadapan kursinya.

"Masukkan ponselmu sekarang _,_ Park Jimin." Dengan nada yang sedikit ketus orang itu berbicara dengan Jimin. Jimin mendongak..

"AYAM!"

Jimin _shock_ , untung ponselnya tidak terlempar.

Dan terima kasih dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan suara yang menipu milik Guru Shin.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang Jimin menggerutu sendiri, Yoongi kan risih juga lihatnya.

"Jimin kau sehat?" Menarik-narik jas sekolah milik Jimin, langkah Jimin cepat juga. Jimin tahu dia terlalu cepat, lalu memelankan lajunya.

"Aku sehat Yoongi- _hyung_."

Yoongi mendengus, "Kenapa menggerutu sendiri?"

"Ah... _Princess_ perhatian ternyata.. Hehe.." Jimin nyengir, Yoongi menatap tajam manik mata hitam milik Jimin.

"Kau mau disiram _vanilla milkshake_ ya?"

Jimin langsung kicep, Yoongi kalau ngomong siram ya disiram. Serius.

"Enggaklah _hyung,_ aku menggerutu itu karena Guru Shin. Dia memberiku soal yang aku tidak paham sama sekali. Manalagi pakai acara ada rumusnya segala hyung." Jimin menghela nafas. Lelah kawan sama Guru Shin.

Yoongi berbelok masuk ke halaman rumah. Dia melihat Jimin sebentar, "Jam 7 nanti kemarilah Jimin, akan aku ajari." Sambil tersenyum manis, Jimin mendadak lupa daratan.

Jimin sudah ada didepan pintu rumahnya sambil membuka pintu, "Siap, _Princess_!" Lalu masuk ke dalam.

BRAK...

Jimin terlalu kencang menutupnya. Yoongi menggerutu, "Dasar bodoh.."

Oh... Iya, Jimin sama Yoongi itu tetangga.

.

TING TONG

Jimin memencet bel, pintu dibuka. Menampakkan seseorang bersurai merah muda yang lembut.

"Ah... Jihoon, Yoongi- _hyung_ ada?"

Jihoon mendengus, "Kau dan hyung-ku suka membuat janji tadi siang kan? Kenapa harus tanya juga sih." Bocah bersurai merah muda tersebut membalikkan badan berniat meninggalkan Jimin. Lalu memutar tubuhnya sedikit.

"Masuk Jimin- _hyung_ , kenapa diam didepan pintu sih..." Lalu benar-benar meninggalkan Jimin.

"Sabar Jim.." Ini isi hati milik Jimin.

.

"Nah Jimin, mari kita bahas tugasmu itu."

 _1\. Jarak Episentrum_

Jimin mulai menghitung, mengurangi gelombang gempa datang dengan gelombang gempa susulan.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , em.. Tanda petik ini maksudnya apa?"

Yoongi memperhatikan buku milik Jimin tersebut. Baru juga mau buka mulut sudah keduluan disambar Jihoon.

"Itu artinya menit, _please._." Jihoon duduk disebelah kekasihnya. Ehem. Kekasih Jihoon, Soonyoung cuma bisa diam. Yoongi lanjut ngemil lagi, dia jadi enggak repot-repot jelasin ke Jimin.

"Kakak-Adik sama saja.." Jimin ngedumel sendiri.

 _2\. Kelembapan Mutlak (Absolut)_

"Yoongi- _hyung_ suhu-nya ikut dihitung?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh lalu menatap datar Jimin. "Dirumus tidak ada suhu yang dihitung, hiraukan suhunya. Aku sudah mengatakan ini tiga kali Jim."

Jimin nyegir, "Jadi yang dihitung hanya uap air minimum dibagi volume ruang, iya kan _hyung_?"

"Hem.. Kalau kau tanya lagi, kau kusiram air akuarium baru tahu."

"Iya-iya _Princess_." Sambil mencubit pipi putih milik Yoongi.

"JIMIN!"

"EH... IYA!" Jimin latah, ew...

"BERISIK!"

Ngomong-ngomong itu suaranya Jihoon.

 _3\. Kelembapan Relatif (Nisbi)_

"Jadi Jim, uap air maksimun per uap air minimum dikali seratus persen. Mengerti?"

"Ini juga sama _hyung_ , suhu dihiraukan?" Yoongi mengangguk lalu menatap Jimin, aish... Anak ini sudah melamun. Dia terfokus pada sesuatu dibelakang Yoongi.

Yoongi jadi penasaran, memutar kepalanya sedikit. Betapa kagetnya dia...

"YAK! KWON SOONYOUNG! BERHENTI MENCIUM ADIKKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Tautan Jihoon dan Soonyoung terlepas, kaget man. Teriakkan Yoongi kan maen.

Jimin mencoba fokus kebukunya.

 _4\. Golongan Iklim menurut Koppen_

"Ditotal semua _hyung_?" Jimin menatap Yoongi ragu, "Kenapa?" Yoongi balas menatap datar, tapi siap nge-geplak kepala orang.

"Angkanya terlalu banyak, hehehe..."

"Jimin... Jus jeruk ini lumayan jika tumpah dikepalamu. Tinggal jumlah semua curah hujan setiap bulan dalam setahun apa susahnya sih? Setelah itu buat grafiknya, jika lurus AF berarti itu tropik basah. Jika lurus AM berarti muson tropik."

Yoongi hobinya siram-siram ya :3

Jimin menatap lembut manik mata milik Yoongi, ukh... Yoongi jadi terhanyut. Disaat lengah, Jimin mengecup pipi putih itu.

Cup...

"EHEM!"

Jihoon balas dendam kawan.

 _5\. Golongan Iklim menurut Schmidt dan Ferguson_

"Berapa semua BB-nya?" Jimin langsung menoleh.

"BB, Bulan Basah maksudnya. Curah hujannya lebih dari 100 mm" Jimin mengangguk.

"Ada lima _hyung_."

"Kalau BL-nya?" Jimin malah mengotak-atik ponselnya. Lalu memperlihatkan foto diponselnya.

"Kenapa kau menunjukkan foto Levi dan Eren yang bikin fujo teriak sih Jim."

"Katanya 'BL', itu kan 'BL' _hyung_."

Muka Yoongi nge-flat, "Maksudku Bulan Lembab."

"Oh... Ada dua."

"Kalau BK, Bulan Kering maksudnya."

"Lima _hyung_." Yoongi menulis dikertas, "Rata-rata bulan kering per rata-rata bulan basah dikali seratus persen."

Akhirnya Jimin menghitung, dia ketemu seratus persen. "Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya _hyung_?"

"Ah... Pilih tipe iklim, nilai Q, sifat, dan vegetasinya."

Dikertas Jimin,

Tipe Iklim : D

Nilai Q : Seratus persen

Sifat : Sedang

Vegetasi : Hutan Musim

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sedang minum jus jeruknya, "Jadi Yoongi- _hyung_ , rumus menghitung curah hujan itu seperti ini. Kalau menghitung curah hujan cintaku padamu bagaimana?"

BRUSS..

"Jimin, _bullshit_!"

Jimin disiram jus jeruk langsung dari Yoongi, "Ini bukan menghitung curah hujan, tapi hanya menentukan golongan iklim saja. Tujuannya untuk dapat memperoleh gambaran persebaran curah hujan sehubungan dengan usaha pertanian." Jimin mengangguk paham.

Yoongi menatap Jimin lembut, kasian juga kalau basah begitu. Yoongi mendekat kearah Jimin, lalu membersihkan jus jeruk yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Maaf Jim..." Yoongi tetap melakukannya dengan perlahan. Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menatap Yoongi lekat. "Tidak apa-apa."

Cup...

Jimin mencuri satu ciuman dibibir Yoongi, Yoongi tiba-tiba merona lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan Jimin.

"Kau lucu _hyung_... Hehehe.." Yoongi hanya memukul lengan Jimin saat mendengarnya.

Mereka tidak sadar kalau sedang ditatapi oleh Jihoon, hmm...

"Dasar _lovebird_.."

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

A/N :

(1) Hai akhirnya siska nulis Minyoon, meskipun aneh begini waks :3 siska masih belum ahli huhu u.u

(2) Kenapa kok tentang geografi begini, soalnya siska suka banget sama geografi x3 lagian siska anak IPS juga x3 #Gknanyaplis

(3) Aku harap kalian semua menikmati ff abal gk jelas gini ;-;

Jangan lupa..

Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2 : Tentang Laut

Tentang Laut

Cast :

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Rated :

PG – 13/T

Genre :

Friendship, Romance

Disclamer :

Cuma pinjam nama, cerita asli punya aku :3

Warning :

Shonen-ai, OOC, Typo (s), EYD tidak sesuai, ilmu geografinya kalau salah maaf yaw agak lupa soalnya :v bikin muntah :v

A/N :

Untuk author ADORA-CB, ini udah kubuat sequelnya :3 ini nguras otak sekali mbak :3 pokoknya harus review, biar di sekolah enggak di tagih sama dirimu mbak :3

.

.

.

Jika tsunami datang, kita harus menaiki pohon yang paling tinggi. Setidaknya itu yang di ketahui orang awam. Jika tsunami berupa cinta Yoongi mungkin Jimin rela terbawa arus.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Jimin menatap bis di depannya, hari ini sekolahnya mengadakan studi wisata. Untuk anak ips sepertinya, pergi ke hutan mangrove dan anak ipa pergi ke kebun binatang. Katanya nanti disana ada kegiatan mitigasi. Ah.. Jimin juga tidak terlalu peduli sih. Otak pas-pasan sepertinya tidak perlu berpikir keras. Jimin mah ikut aja apa yang di perintahkan guru. Dasar…

Bis tentu saja di pisah, dan Jimin sedikit misuh-misuh mengetahui fakta ini. Dirinya jadi tidak bisa nempel ke Yoongi. Yang jadi teman duduknya di bis tentu saja si Taehyung. Teman sejawatnya.

Saat dimana Jimin sedih tidak bisa dengan Yoongi, lah kekasih manisnya malah terlihat senang. Lepas dari gombalan tidak mutu milik Jimin adalah surga bagi Yoongi.

Yang perlu di ingat, kegiatan mitigasi akan dilakukan bersama. Jika ingat itu, Yoongi jadi malas melihat wajah milik Jimin.

.

Mereka semua sampai di depan hotel yang akan ditempati, yang Jimin pikirkan saat keluar bis adalah kekasihnya yang manis nan cantik itu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tas bawaan miliknya, dan Taehyung sebagai teman yang baik dengan setengah tidak rela membawa tas milik Jimin. Ingatkan Taehyung untuk menenggelamkan Jimin di hutan mangrove penuh lumpur nanti.

Jimin berdiri di depan bis yang di tumpangi kelas Yoongi. Baekhyun keluar dari pintu, tersenyum saat milihat Jimin berdiri disana. Memang dasar sifatnya Baekhyun yang rempong seperti emak-emak atau nasibnya Yoongi yang sial. Si cabe itu berteriak dengan kencangnya.

"YOONGI-AH, PANGERANMU DATANG!"

Jimin cuma bisa nyengir mendengar teriakan _sunbae_ -nya.

Seisi bis langsung fokus ke Jimin, Yoongi sudah merah dimana-mana. Cabe sialan.

Semua langsung menatap Yoongi, "Cieee…"

Tahik emang ya si Baekhyun.

Minta di pites macam kutu.

Yoongi tidak ada pilihan lain, dia harus keluar dari bis bagaimana pun caranya. Masalahnya Yoongi tidak bisa lewat pintu belakang bis karena masih banyak gerombolan manusia. Pintu depan terbuka lebar tentu saja, tapi nanti kalau lewat sana, ketemu Jimin, lalu teman-temannya pada langsunng kumat semua.

Ah bodo.

Dengan tekad kuat Yoongi lewat pintu depan, kalau Jimin macam-macam, udah timpuk saja dengan boneka kumamon yang dibawa. Yang Yoongi lihat saat turun dari bis adalah Jimin dengan senyum di wajah tampannya. Adem sih, turun dari bis langsung melihat kekasih sendiri senyum ke kita. Buktinya pipi Yoongi yang putih itu dihiasi rona merah muda.

"Yoongi- _hyung_.."

Yoongi tersentak atas panggilan itu, sial, mau tidak mau Yoongi menoleh ke Jimin. Dari dalam bis terdengar banyak yang cie cie. Di kira ini acara komedi ada cie cie-nya.

Yoongi lelah dengan cie cie, cukup setiap hari Jumat setelah istirahat pertama dia kenyang bukan karena makanan tapi cie cie dari teman sekelasnya.

Gimana gak cie cie, kelas Jimin jam segitu ada mata pelajaran olahraga praktek, bukan materi. Otomatis praktek kan di lapangan, terus kelasnya Yoongi dekat sekali dengan lapangan. Kalian bisa bayangkan? Namanya juga Jimin, pasti suka heri jika melihat Yoongi.

" _Hyung_.. mukanya jangan cemberut dong. Nanti manisnya nguap loh?" Jimin cuma nyengir.

Ah sudahlah, tidak ada pilihan selain nimpuk Jimin.

BUK!

.

Esoknya semua sudah siap berangkat ke hutan mangrove, mereka semua memakai pakaian santai. Mereka di perintahkan memakai kaos biasa dan celana selutut. Anak perempuan tidak perlu takut hitam karena mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Pilihan Jimin jatuh pada kaos biru laut yang memiliki gambar paus orca dan celana jeans. Percayalah Jimin dengan _outfit_ apapun akan terlihat tampan.

Orang yang dibicarakan sedang tidak semangat, belum ketemu Yoongi soalnya. Taehyung memukul punggungnya lumayan keras, "Apa maumu, Tae?" Jimin mendelik kearah Taehyung.

"Sudah cukup memperlihatkan wajah jelekmu itu, nanti waktu menanam mangrove kan bertemu. Hormonmu di jaga sebentar lah, Jim."

"Tahu apa Tae?" Jimin mulai duduk dengan tenang di kursi bis. Dan dibarengi oleh Taehyung yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Serah Jim, serah."

Perjalan memakan waktu sepuluh menit, pagi-pagi seperti ini air laut belum pasang. Mulai dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga semua langsung masuk area hutan mangrove. Perempuan banyak yang menjerit karena menginjak lumpur di area hutan mangrove. Katanya ada yang bergerak-gerak di bawah sana. Setiap anak membawa bibit pohon mangrove yang siap di tanam. Acara di mulai dengan penanaman mangrove. Ya, salah satu cara pengurangan bencana tsunami.

Sebenarnya ini adalah kegiatan sosial dari sekolah, jadi masih banyak mangrove yang perlu ditanam disini. Ya, semua tahu, bawah mangrove mampu menahan gelombang tsunami atau abrasi. Jadi lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati kan?

Semua di lakukan dengan menyenangkan, meskipun semua tahu bahwa masih ada soal-soal yang harus di kerjakan setelah kegiatan ini. Namanya juga studi wisata.

Jimin masih belum juga siap untuk menanam, anak ini masih tidak lega jika tidak bertemu Yoongi. Padahal semua sudah mulai menanam, matanya menyusuri area hutan mangrove. Banyak anak ternyata. Tapi matanya tiba-tiba fokus pada seseorang berambut hitam berkaos biru laut bergambar lumba-lumba dan bercelana bahan kain, jangan lupa kulit pucatnya yang mencolok. Wajah itu tengah antusias, rambut hitamnya bergoyang dengan lucu diterpa angin laut. Jimin jadi gemas sendiri.

Jimin diam-diam menghampiri, itu kekasihnya. Astaga, dia manis sekali. Jimin jadi tidak sabar untuk menciumnya. Yoongi masih belum sadar akan kehadiran Jimin. Yoongi masih sibuk menanam pohon mangrove miliknya. Kelihatan kalau dia sangat senang.

Akhirnya Jimin mulai menanam mangrove-nya dengan posisi terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi. Lelaki manis itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya, sepertinya Yoongi kenal. Tidak peduli juga sih, yang terpenting dia mencari keong. Dia sudah menanam mangrove miliknya, tapi belum lanjut ke mangrove berikutnya. Keong disini lucu-lucu, lah..

" _Hyung_.." kalau sudah begini harus Jimin yang mulai.

Yoongi menoleh ke samping, "Kau-"

"Jangan marah dulu _hyung_."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, Jimin maunya apa sih.

" _Hyung_ , sedang apa?" Jimin semakin dekat dengan Yoongi.

"Aku mencari kembaranmu disini." wajah tampan Jimin berubah datar. "Jadi, hewan macam apa yang persis dengan ku?" Yoongi jadi terkekeh lucu, asal kau tahu Yoongi, Jimin ingin sekali menciummu dari tadi. Yoongi menusuk-nusuk lubang lumpur di depannya. Tiba-tiba hewan bercangkang keluar dari lubang itu.

"Jadi ini yang kau samakan dengan wajah tampanku?"

Yoongi malah tertawa lucu, _gummy smile_ imut sekali. Jimin mencuri kecupan di pipi kiri milk Yoongi. Sungguh, Jimin sudah sangat gemas dengan Yoongi.

"Jimin!"

"Kekasihku ini sangat manis sekali sih."

"Ngomong lagi ku lempar lumpur nih." Yoongi cemberut lagi, Jimin sungguh menyebalkan.

" _Hyun_ g, kalau disini berarti masuk ke zona mana?"

Tumbenan Jimin bertanya seperti itu, anak itu kan agak bebal jika menyangkut pelajaran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Soal ulangan harian kemarin ku jawab zona batial."

' _Mati saja sana Jim._ ' Batin Yoongi mengerang kesal.

"Ini daerah pesisir, jadi jawabannya zona litoral. Memangnyamangrove bisa di tanam di palung laut?" Jimin cuma nyengir. Lelaki manis itu mendengus, heran dengan pemikiran Jimin. Lagian di zona batial ada apa? Kehidupan sih ada, tapi hanya beberapa, cuma dengan kondisi tubuh yang aneh. Ada yang bisa melepas rahang, punya lampu, sampai tubuhnya transparan. Setidaknya itu yang Yoongi lihat di _national geographic_.

Mereka masih betah untuk mengubek-ubek lubang keong, sebenarnya sedari tadi mereka sudah jadi bahan tontonan oleh yang lain. Ya, mereka semua melihat saat Jimin mencium pipi Yoongi. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak lupa untuk mengabadikan moment tersebut. Banyak yang iri dengan Yoongi, terutama para perempuan. Bahkan Guru Shin ingin menegur mereka, tapi langsung di tahan oleh Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana jika ada tsunami?"

"Ku kira kau sudah mempelajarinya dalam bab mitigasi."

Jimin perlahan berdiri, kakinya kram sekali. Tapi Yoongi terlihat masih betah. "Ayo kembali, panasnya mulai menyengat. Nanti kulitmu kenapa-kenapa."

Yoongi ingat kalau terlalu sering kulitnya terkena matahari, pasti nanti timbul ruam. Meskipun tidak banyak, tapi Yoongi benar-benar risih. Tidak ada pilihan lain, jadi Yoongi ikut berdiri. Tapi sebenarnya alasan Jimin bukan itu saja. Sesungguhnya, air laut mulai pasang. Mereka lumayan ke tengah, anak-anak lain juga mulai kembali.

"Jadi jika ada tsunami?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan ini. "Astaga, naik pohon saja sana!" jadinya Yoongi berteriak. Dia berlalu melewati Jimin. Lelaki tampan itu hanya menyeringai melihat Yoongi berjalan di depannya. Jimin berjalan di belakangnya, masalahnya Jimin sedang menyentuh bokong sintal milik Yoongi.

"Jim, apa yang– KYAAAAA!"

Lalu lelaki manis itu berteriak dengan tidak elitnya. Masalahnya Yoongi sekarang tengah di gendong _bridal_ oleh Jimin. Kalau jalan mah enak, lah ini, Jimin lari kawan-kawan. Terpaksa Yoongi mengalungkan pergelangan tangannya di pundak Jimin. Dia berlari bagaikan menghindari tsunami, nyatanya cuma air pasang yang datang secara perlahan.

Lebay ternyata si Jimin ya?

Dan perlu di ingat, mereka masih jadi tontonan. Mereka semua berasa nonton _life action_ telenovela.

"Kau tau Tae? Kaos yang di pakai mereka mengingatkanku pada seseorang, tapi siapa?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Iya Seokjin _hyung_ , paus orca dan lumba-lumba."

Seokjin masih asik melihat tingkah keduanya bersama Taehyung di sebelahnya. Sambil memikirkan paus orca dan lumba-lumba.

Ya ampun Seokjin, itu tidak penting astaga :'v

Sepertinya dari tadi, Guru Shin tengah menahan amarah. Bingung dengan kelakuan murid-muridnya. Semua tidak ada yang beres. Dengan sekuat tenaga Guru Shin berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

"YAK! PARK JIMIN DAN MIN YOONGI! INI STUDI WISATA! BUKAN ACARA _HONEYMOON_!"

.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

.

A/N :

Maaf sebelumnya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya satu-satu, tapi diriku sangat menghargai setiap review :3

Ya ampun, aku bikin apa :'v maaf sekali ini maksa banget :'v ilmu geografinya juga sedikit dan lebih banyak absurd-nya :v

Dan kenapa temanya ada laut-lautnya, soalnya masih baper belum nonton kuroshitsuji book of atlantic -,- susah downloadnyaaaaaaaaaa~ kan aku kangen sama ' _Yes, my Lord'_ -nya Sebastian :3 terus ada yang tahu tentang paus orca dan lumba-lumba itu? :3

Untuk mbak fira, hutangku lunas, kay? Kapan kita collab mbaaaaak~ ? :3 Untuk ujiannya lancar terus mbak :3

Untuk ilmunya ku jelasin dikit :'v #soklu

Zona tadi itu, zona kedalaman laut. Ada lima bagian : litoral, neritik, batial, abisal, hadal. Kalau litoral memang daerah pesisir, neritik tempat ikan-ikan dan terumbu karang, batial sudah masuk palung laut, abisal lebih dalam lagi, dan terahir hadal sudah masuk lempeng samudera pokoknya lebih gelap dari batial atau abisal.

Terus mitigasi, itu upaya untuk mengurangi terjadinya bencana alam. Seperti pencegahan, pemantauan, pengawasan bencana alam.

Maaf ya Bu Siti Khotijah, kalau ilmunya salah semua :'v ini guru geo di sekolahku :'v

Omong-omong, _national geographic_ itu acara favoritku :'v #gakadaygnanya

Semua yang membaca ini, aku minta doanya untuk bisa melewati olimpiade geografi tgl 14 besok :'v sebenarnya diriku gak nyangka kalau kepilih jadi peserta. Dan sialnya lagi yang harus di pelajari untukku adalah materi kelas duabelas. Aku masih kelas sebelas :' betapa kampretnya nasibku :' mana ini tingkat kota :'v waktu briefing olim aja tanganku gemeteran, gimana besok tgl 14?! :'v pusing kepalaku :'v

Kadang aku mikir, di _real life_ diriku itu pendiem banget, tapi kalau disini aku cerewet yaw :V

Last, Review?


End file.
